I LOVE HIM
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: It's about Elizabeth's feelings after her talk with Lady Catherine. Reviews appreciated. I could do with some experienced advice!
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Bennet was in love with Fitzwilliam Darcy.

She was yet to realize how this transformation from hatred to love took place. All that she knew was that she loved him with all her heart and wanted to be his wife. She felt certain that she could not live without him, yet she had already refused his proposal once. Although he was perfectly civil to her, it would be surprising if he still had any feelings for her.

She felt heart wrenching pain. How could she have refused so kind and good man? How could she have called him proud and heartless? Oh she was foolish, foolish!

He had done so much for her sister Lydia, and done his best to unite her other sister Jane with the one man she truly loved. He was a kind and considerate brother to Georgia. Elizabeth could not imagine how she had misjudged his character so much!

She tried to feel happy for Jane, and of course Mr Bingley, for it was obvious to all that the pair loved each other a lot and would undoubtedly be engaged soon, but that was impossible when her own conflicted emotions made it impossible for her to do more than stop herself from bursting into tears. She could not recall ever having felt more lost.

Elizabeth had never let anything upset her for too long, even the elopement of Lydia she had managed to get over. Yet she found that she could not wish this pain away, nor could she push Mr Darcy out of her thoughts. He was all she thought of when he was away, and his thoughts were her primary concern when he was before her. She felt tempted to confess everything to Jane, but resisted the temptation for she felt certain that her affectionate and sensitive sister would be highly troubled, indeed she would suffer as much as Elizabeth.

She had boldly told Lady Catherine the previous day that she would marry Mr Darcy if she willed, and if he asked her. The former fulfilled, the latter was all they required. How pleased Lady Catherine would have been, had she known Elizabeth's thoughts!

Yet she could not stifle hopes of sorting it out with Mr Darcy. He might still love her, and however unlikely that possibility may be, she kept it in her heart, and it lead her through the unbearable agony of love.

Elizabeth sighed. She had brought this upon herself and she knew she had to bear it, but the thought did not comfort her in any way. There was little choice before her.

Mrs Bennet suddenly called out to her and Elizabeth mechanically rushed to do whatever it was that her mother wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I intended to make this a one shot but because of your incredible reviews I decided to continue. Keep reviewing!**

Mr Darcy could not stop thinking about Elizabeth, or his Lizzie, as he had started thinking of her.

He was certain she could not love him, for she had already refused him once. But then why had she told his aunt that she would marry him if they both willed? It might have been sheer stubbornness on her part that prevented her from accepting orders, but it was unlikely. It was far more likely for her to declare to all how much she loathed him, for no courtesy had stopped her from saying that in the clearest possible words to him when he had first confessed her feelings to her.

But situation had changed since, hadn't they? He had done his very best to clear all misunderstandings between them, but he feared his best hadn't been good enough. He had tried to make amends and reunite Jane and Charles, and help cover up the elopement of Lydia. He hoped his attempts would soften Elizabeth's heart, yet he feared it would be no avail. After all, love cannot be created as such. It must come from within. He would be surprised if Elizabeth liked, let alone loved him.

But what if she did? She had been most civil to him, and gotten along excellently with Georgiana at Pemberley. And she might love him yet with time, for he sure hoped that she no longer despised him. Her episode with Lady Catherine may mean something, or nothing...

Oh! This agony was unbearable. Darcy could take it no more. He resolved to ask her how she felt, and be done with it. If her feelings were still unchanged, he would do his best to get over her. This was the best he could do. Elizabeth was wise and clear headed. She would do whatever she willed, and considered best. She would let nothing interfere with her feelings. This was on of the things he loved about her. Yes, he would ask her. He wanted her at all costs.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Mrs Bennet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for the lovely reviews! They really made my day so I've tried to make this chapter especially long as a treat! Keep reviewing!**

'Lizzy would be very pleased to show you around, Mr Darcy and I'm certain Mary would love to come along', said Mrs Bennet.

'I would, Mamma, but I must visit the Lucases, replied Mary

'Any how, Lizzie would be free, wouldn't she?'

Elizabeth murmured her assent.

'Of course I would love to look around, madam, if it won't be too much trouble?, replied Mr Darcy, thinking there was nothing he would like more than being with Elizabeth, but not against her will.

'Oh not at all', Mrs Bennet assured him, so it was settled that Elizabeth would take Mr Darcy to a certain park, and Mary would accompany them for a while.

The first leg of the journey was spent in silence owing to Mary's presence, but no sooner had they parted ways that Mr Darcy found he could hold his tongue no longer. He hesitantly started a conversation, and plunged in before he could be too scared of rejection to continue.

'Ms Bennet...'

'I believe we have known each other for far too long and far too well for you to call me Ms Bennet any more, Mr Darcy. I would prefer Lizzy', said Elizabeth, wondering if he knew how her heart raced for him, and if he could see the blush she felt creeping up her face.

'Lizzie it is. I wished to enquire if you still despised me madam, for my feelings for you are unchanged, and stronger than ever, but a word from you shall silence me forever on this topic.' At this point he felt certain that his heart had stopped beating, in anticipation of her reply. He didn't know how he would live with it if she refused his love once more. He would have been willing to give up Pemberley's grounds and all his fortune merely for a little affection from her. He didn't know how he managed to sound calm, for that was precisely the last thing he felt.

Her heart raced, and her vision suddenly went blurry. She could scarcely believe her ears. Oh how she loved him! How grateful she was that he still thought of her kindly!

His smile told her that she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

Darcy had feared the worst, unkind rejection. Her loving words surprised him, but at long last he felt happy and at peace. He was exceptionally happy!

'I shall take that as a yes to be my wife, then?'

'Never doubt it. Whatever led you to repeat your kind proposal sir? I shouldn't have thought I was capable of encouraging you. I was too trapped in my own feelings!'

'It was Lady Catherine, who unwittingly became the means to unite us, for she visited me yesterday, and demanded from me the promise that she had been unable to extract from you. Your refusal to comply with her request gave me hope like I've never felt before, and courage to broach this topic.'

'She _will _be mad when he finds out.'

'I couldn't care less.'

Now that the barrier separating the lovebirds had been broken, they talked pleasurably for long, not realizing how the hours slipped by.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- A thousand thanks to all who reviewed or followed or favorited his story. Love you guys! I know I didn't update in absolutely forever but life is such a hurricane, I didn't have a spare moment. I'll try to make up. I intend to end the story here but if you want me to continue or add a particular incident, just review. If you dislike this story (I'm rather unsure of my writing talents) let me know why and nothing would please me more than to improve. :)**

Elizabeth felt like the happiest woman in the world! All her life, though she had loving parents, her mother had always preferred Jane, Kitty and Lydia, and her father was always in the study. She could not meet her loving Aunt Gardiner as much as she would have liked to. But now, at long last she had found the one who loved her more than anyone else, except maybe his sister, which of course, Ms Bennet did not mind. Moreover, her happiness was completed when she found out that her dearest sister was to be engaged to the man she loved so much.

For his part, Mr Darcy too was ecstatic. He had at long last found the peace and contentment that he feared had died with his mother. He was inexpressibly grateful to his Lizzie. His only fear remained that her family might not approve of him. After all, he had not exactly made a favorable impression in the beginning of their acquaintance. However, much had changed since then and they might be willing to forgive and forget. Mrs Bennet, he was certain, would be interested in nothing more than his income, as for Mary and Kitty, they would scarcely be interested. Jane was sure to consider only her sister's happiness of which she could easily be assured. Bingley would be delighted. Mr Bennet, however, was a different story. He would need many reassurances before he agreed to let go of his daughter and Darcy thoroughly approved of the sentiment, if not the inconvenience. His Lizzie deserved to be treasured. His thoughts shifted to his own family. His sister would rejoice, his Aunt Catherine would never speak to him as long as she lived (for which the man was secretly grateful).

He suddenly realized with glee that Caroline would be quite devastated. But Darcy was glad of this, for it may make her realize that it was better to look at a man's heart, not his pocket.

Such were the thoughts of our lovebirds as they lay in their beds, who had, after many misgivings, at last been united for ever more. Mr Darcy's fears would be in vain, and soon two couples would be wed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- A thousand thanks to all of you who supported this story and especially those who reviewed. Made my day. It is thanks to you all that I had the courage to add to this story and add another one called Mother Knows Best. If you like this story you might want to visit that too. Here's the final installment of this story. Those who were holding out for what happens after the marriage shall not be disappointed, I'll be writing another story about that soon. Not quite a sequel to this story, more like a one shot sequel to the original novel.**

Mr Darcy was walking down the corridors of Netherfield. It was only a matter of hours before he would be married to Elizabeth, and he could not wait for it. They had had very little peace and he knew she was entirely exhausted with her mother's raptures and Kitty's gossiping. He had to admit, her feelings were understandable.

He greatly esteemed her sisters Jane and Mary, but Kitty honestly would try the patience of a saint. Thank goodness Lydia was married to Wickham! They deserved each other and he suspected the past few weeks would have been much harder if they had to put up with Lydia as well. Mrs Bennet, though a loving mother did not understand Elizabeth well enough, and their relationship was not exceptionally close.

During his stay, Mr Darcy had come to have much sympathy for Mr Bennet, for he was a lot like his daughter Lizzy and would certainly miss her desperately. Mr Darcy privately resolved to invite his father in law to Pemberley pretty often even if they had to stand Mrs Bennet and Kitty's frequent visits, since they would never leave an opportunity to go on a social visit.

Jane and Bingley were already married last week, and though they never showed it, Fitzwilliam could sense that they would like their home to themselves, and had already resolved to whisk his Lizzy away to Pemberley as soon as the wedding was over. She had thoroughly approved of this sentiment, and given her consent at once.

It was still merely 5 AM, and Mr Darcy waited for the moment he and Elizabeth would be married. It was a long wait yet. He wondered what she was doing.

She was, in fact, sleeping. She didn't want to think to much about parting from her family. They might have been irritating and annoying, especially in the last week, but they were, after all, family. She was lad, though that she and her husband to be understood each other. Life would be good with him.

Here we leave our lovebirds, whose story we all have come to love. They will, for evermore, live a happy life with their family.


End file.
